One Last Job
by ciaza
Summary: Alex gets in trouble in the USA and is forced to do a one last job. During his mission he meets another agent. A burned CIA...Sets after Scorpia Rising and the 1st season of Burn Notice
1. Chapter 1

**This is a first chapter of a story I've had on my computer for ages. I haven't published it since it's originally in Finnish xD But I decided to translate the 1st chapter out of boredom and if you want me to I'll translate the whole story :PP**

Alex Rider had been living in America for two months already. Two normal months filled with school and normal family life with the Pleasures.

During those two months he hadn't change a lot, he still had blond hair that had gotten even more blond due to the sunny Miami where he was living. Also he had tanned a bit.

Alex had quickly adapted to his new life in the Us, he dressed, talked and acted just like other teenagers in his school. Blending in came naturally to Alex. Also the bruises and cuts in his body had begun to heal, you could barely see them. The only one that was still crystal clear was the gunshot wound.

But the bruises that his mind had, they'd never be gone. He did blend in, but he didn't feel like he belonged there.

When he laughed and smiled it was never a childish laugh, when he walked around the town he still thought that every person he came across could be a assassin sent after him. He was always on alert, waiting for attack.

After all Alex had a serious past, that he could never forget.

Well how was he doing with his new life? Really well actually until at a beach party one of the tough guys of his school decided to mess with him.

He walked to Alex and gave him that normal dude hug with back tap, that was the common greeting in their friend group and Alex was part of it. But the tough guy, Johnny had other ideas. It was supposed to be a joke. He took Alex by the neck, and was holding him in a position that Alex's brains recognized as a starting of a fight. And what do you learn in the SAS? If a fight starts finish is as fast as possible. Alex still had his spy reflexes, they'd never fade. Alex took the boy's wrist and bended it like it was rubber, then he hit the boy on his stomach. It was a tough blow. The boy went to the floor, holding his tummy…

That was just the beginning. After that Alex got the reputation of a freak at his school, well he did deserve it. Some of the students had started to be afraid of him, some of them wanted to show him that they were tougher.

Alex had lost all his new friends. He had just Sabina.

One day they were walking home when they noticed a bunch of guys following them. Alex and Sabina were almost home when they heard a loud "bang".

"What was that?" Sabina asked. Alex looked behind him. They were the tough guys from school, but they had guns. "Sabina! Go down!" He shouted and hustled the girl behind a car, and went there with her. The shooting continued. Sabina seemed scared, but Alex was angry. What games were they playing with him?

Who had found him? Scorpia? Snakehead? MI6? CIA? or some other old enemies of allies… the list of them would be endless.

Alex took out a knife he always carried in his sock and opened his school bag and took out a gun. He had it always with him as well.. School security was easy to beat.

Sabina glanced at Alex, still looking scared.

Alex stood up and fired at the boys, his cold facial impression didn't change even though one of the boys screamed out in horror. The boy had been hit.

"What?" One of the boys shouted. " A real bullet?"

Alex ran towards them, holding the knife. The boys were around their wounded friend, their guns laid on the asphalt. Then Alex realized what was going on.

It was another joke, the guns were toys full of blanks.

* * *

><p>Ok this would be really similar to my LeverageAlex rider fan fic xD Well not really but the start is really similar xD


	2. Chapter 2

Michael Westen was sitting on a patio of a Cuban café. It was morning, but the sun had already risen. The Ex-spy looked around him, waiting for something.

A blond woman in a blue flower dress walked on a street towards him, she stopped and sat down on his table. "Michael?" She asked with a trance of british accent. "Sarah?" Michael answered and they shook hands and smiled.

"it has been what? 20 years?" The woman asked. Michael knew the woman from high school. They had been friends once, more than friends actually. Michael just smiled. "i've heard that you're a flight attendant nowadays. Exciting business."

Sarah laughed nervously "not as exciting as your job, I believe." She said and lead the conversation to the direction what for she was here. Michael could see that she was scared and uncertain."Tell me how I can help." he asked.

"As a flight attendant I see a lot and I don't work for a good company." Sarah started. "We have some shady customers, but once I saw a men loading a plane. I went closer. They was loading guns into were boxes of them and the military stuff as well. I froze and they saw me. I quickly ran away, when they started to fire towards me. I've lived in a hotel after that and they are looking for me. My neighbor said that some one had broken into my apartment."

"So your boss is smuggling guns and the air line is just a cover?" Michael asked and Sarah nodded. "That's what I think. His name is Albert Duncan. He is a Brit, but he's lived here for ages."

** 00000000000000000000000**

Alex Rider was sitting in an interrogation room of a local police station. He had just been interrogated by two police man and invented pretty good lies. He was in a fight with those guys, he thought the guns were real. Well that was still truth… "Where did you get the gun?" That was the question he thought for a while. " Home" He answered. It would get the Pleasures in trouble, but Alex wanted to lead the police rather to his current family than to his past.. He didn't want the police to dig up his past, Alex really wanted to stay hidden.

"You can go, kid." The Police said walking into the room, where Alex was locked up.

"Just like that?" Alex asked suspiciously. "Apparently you're originally from Britain?" The police continued and Alex nodded hopelessly. It wasn't a question, the police already knew, so….

"Hello Alex." The door opened again and Mrs. Jones stepped in. She smiled and Alex answered with a forced smile that lasted for two seconds. He wanted to hit her, even though she was one of the nicest MI6 employers he had met

"Leave us. Turn the cameras and the recording off. This business belongs to the government of Britain. Extremely classified, if you do not do as I say CIA will also know. " Jones said to the police, who left the room immediately.

"You promised to leave me alone." Alex groaned as Mrs. Jones sat by the other side of the table. "We did, but you shouldn't go around shooting your classmates." Jones sighed and whispered so that Alex barely could hear "We were afraid this would happen.." Alex knew he wasn't supposed to hear that. But his relationship with MI6 was over.

"Thank you for taking care of my mess, But I'd go now, if you don't mind." He said and stood up.

"Not so fast Alex." Jones said and blocked his way.

Alex glanced at her, with a murderous look in his eyes. "Are you trying to stop me?." he said. MI6 had no right to come here. Not after what happened to Jack. Alex still had nightmares about it. It had been his fault. Jack had died because of him, the guilt of it would be a burden that he'd carry for the rest of his life..

"We need you, Alex." Jones said. Alex laughed, she couldn't be serious.

"Do you really think I'd do something for you? After everything you've put me through?I was supposed to be free!" He shouted.

"You were free." Jones corrected him. " We had no idea of where you were and we had many cases that would have required your special skills, but we weren't looking for you. Then CIA reported on a boy who was shooting somewhere in Miami. They had security footage from a street camera, the boy moved like a professional. So of course everybody knew it was you." Jones smiled warmly, well as warmly as a woman like her could.

"So now everybody from Scorpia to Mossad are probably after you. You're lucky that we got here first."

Alex knew she was telling the truth.. He had made a terrible mistake.

"We can get you out of this. No criminal record. You just take this one last job. It will be an easy gig." Alex sighed, that's what he had been said about all of his mission. He had almost died during all of them.

"Tell me about it." He said with a sulking tone.

"Albert Duncan. A Citizen of Britain, lived here in Miami for about 6 years. Powerful and rich man, very anti-patriotic. He hates his home country. We got a tip that he had bought a cheap air line company a while back. The company flies to Britain. He has had nothing to do with his homecountry for 6 years and he shouldn't have any connections to there. You just need to check that he isn't up to something shady."

Alex had to admit, it sounded easy. "And Smithers asked me to give you these." Jones said and handed him a box "Also here is all we have on Duncan and his air lines. We have booked a suite in Hilton hotel for you for 2 weeks, the hotel is neat the airport where his company flies from. Duncan himself also eats dinner often at the Plaza next to the hotel." Jones added and gave a bunch of papers to Alex.

It looked like they were finished. Alex walked towards the door, Jones bit her lip. She still had one question. "Alex… I'm curious, where did you get the gun?"

Alex glanced at her, slightly embarrassed. MI6 never allowed him to carry a gun, but he had left MI6 behind him as he came to the States. Alex knew that he had enemies and had acquired the gun, just in case.

"I stole it from a police in the declare point, when we landed to Miami about three months ago."

Jones laughed hollowly. "Alex you maybe don't want to see it, but you are a spy. It's your lifestyle, nature, personality. It has always been. It's how you were raised and all your choices just make this theory more accurate." She smiled a bit. "Also it's good to get you back." She said and left.

Alex left too, he took a taxi to the hotel and texted Sabina about what had happened and that he'd be home in two weeks.

* * *

><p>Heee gosh I was faster that I thought this time xP I heart reviews ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mike, Fi and Sam had talked about how to take down Mr. Duncan. But they decided to spy on him first: check the airport and check what Albert did daily. Do Sam and Fi drove to the airport, while Mike went to look after Albert.

**oOOOoOOOooooOO**

Alex sat on the edge of a fountain that was in front of his hotel. It was a local hang out place for skater kids and Alex got easily along with them, with his cover look that had skater shoes and clothes that matches theirs. Albert Duncan sat on a table of a cafeteria about 5 meters from Alex. Alex had the perfect cover and place, he blended in perfectly. He scanned the area with his eyes and noticed something.

In another table there was a man, that didn't blend in that well. Still behind his paper, you wouldn't have seen him unless you were looking for something unordinary. He just sat there, trying to look like he was looking at the paper, but once in a while he glanced at Mr. Duncan. The man wore sunglasses and had a blank face. His whole appearances screamed: CIA to Alex.

Who was the guy? MI6 had hired Alex for the operation, CIA wasn't supposed to be here. Alex had only met couple CIA agents during his life. All were rudeness, heartless and cold. Alex looked at the man, CIA wasn't on this operation. Was this agent a turncoat? Alex had to find that out…

Albert Duncan rose from his seat, after a while Michael did the same, but suddenly a teenager bumped into him. "Look where you go." Michael growled and walked away. Alex looked after the man and smiled slyly holding Michael Westen's wallet.

**OooooOOOooooO**

Alex lied on his hotel bed. He had found two fake ID's on the wallet, but after a while he looked a drivers license that looked real. Michael Westen. Alex took out his iPhone and opened a special App, that had almost whole CIA and MI6 database, despite that it had nothing on Alex Ride, Alex had checked that.

When he looked for references on Michael Westen, he did found them.

The man was a ex-CIA that had been "burned", CIA thought he was unreliable. Nowadays Michael lived in Miami, with a woman called Fiona and ex-soldier Sam he had some kind of own business. Alex sighed. Would this guy be a problem? What was he even doing spying on Duncan?

**OoooooooooOOO**

"Well what did you get on the guy?" Fiona asked as Mike came home.

"Nothing much." He answered. " he did make couple phone calls, but I didn't hear them."

"You owe me a lunch." Fi smiled. "For what?" Michel asked.

"We saw guns. They are definitely taken to Britain. Illegal, but well covered up and protected. " Fiona smiled and Mike smiled a bit as well.

"Ok, you'll get your lunch." He said and looked for his wallet. It wasn't in his pocket.

Suddenly he remembered that brat who had bumped into him. A pickpocket. Michael snarled a bit. He'd find that kid tomorrow and "politely" ask for his wallet…

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it ^^more coming soon... :P Reviews are appreciated :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews 3 :) I'm glad that you like the story! **

**I had major difficulties with this chapter (still not happy about how it turned out .)**

**But I hope you like it ^^**

* * *

><p>Next day Alex was hanging out in the same place as yesterday. He was watching people who worked for Duncan, but also he was listening to phone conversation that Mr. Duncan was having. Alex's ipod allowed him to do that, since yesterday he also had bumped on Mr. Duncan and put a bug on his coat, luckily the man was wearing today as well.<p>

Alex had heard a lot, apparently there was something big going on in the airport. He would go there soon, but first he'd listen a bit more and find out as much as he could.

A man walked towards him, Alex recognized him immediately: Michael Westen.

He was coming to Alex, Alex smirked a little. He must have realized his pickpocketing.

"Give me my wallet kid." Michael said. Oh gosh, even his voice screamed CIA, Alex thought and took out other one of his earphones.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said like a teenager wanna be ganster would.

"My wallet. Now." michael growled.

"Don't be angry. You know anger will burn you. Unless you're already burned." Alex said teasingly and gave the man his wallet. "Here you go, Mr. Westen."

The man's face showed a hint of surprise and annoyance. Michael was annoyed, but more than that he was surprised. The kid had knew his real name and was just possibly making references to his situation as burned spy.

"What are you talking about?" was all that Mike could say.

Alex smirked and out of quick impulse Michael dragged the kid to his car and started driving home. Yes, It was a child kidnapping, and yes it would be a risk to show the brat his home if he knew something.

Alex sat on the backseat of the car. He could still escape if he wanted to.. but all he wanted were answers about this Michael guy.. And It looked like he was about to get some.

**OoooooooooooooooooO**

When Sam and Fi came to Mike's apartment they encountered a weird sight: Mike was walking around the room and once and a while shooting questioning glances to the teenaged boy who sat on his bed. The boy looked uncomfortable.

"Who's he?" Sam asked "That's what I'd like to know." Michael growled looking at Alex. "For the millionth time, My name is Brad Davis. I live in Kentucky and I'm here visiting my brother, who is probably very worried about me by now" Alex said with a southern accent, once again he had adapted his cover identity perfectly.

Still Michael didn't believe the boy, Alex in the other hand had gotten much information: Michael carried at least two guns and his fridge was full of yoghurt, that Alex knew to be the best food for a spy who was constantly on alert. Also Michael had gotten a call from a woman who seemed scared. They had talked about how Michael would do his job in the airport quick and the woman would be safe. Alex was pretty sure that Michael was working on the same case as him. But was he on the same side?

Even if he was, Alex wouldn't ask for help. After all almost every body who had ever helped him was dead and who would believe a 15 year old being a spy?

What where you thinking?" Fiona shouted. "He is a child! You just kidnapped a child!" Alex could hear the woman shouting. "The kid stole my wallet!" Michael said, he didn't want to share his theories of how the boy knew something about his situation as a burned spy. So, the woman and Michael seemed to have a fight, Alex decided to join in. He wanted to leave now, he knew enough. "Seriously!" He screamed." Let me go you creep!" He said and faked crying.

And there was a woman in the room, so the crying worked really well. "Michael! What where you thinking? Let the poor boy go!" Fiona shouted and opened the door for Alex, who ran out.

Fiona still looked at Michael murderously. Michael sighed.

Maybe he had just imagined everything…..

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiiih :) thank you for reading and I wouldn't mind if you dropped a review before you go ^^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! I'm finally posting another chapter :D I don't like posting chapters that I haven't read through for like 100 of times to make sure it's good and has no mistakes, but due my exchange student year I don't have time to do that anymore x) so don't wonder if my english will suddenly start to suck! xD**

* * *

><p>Next morning Alex and his new skater friends were hanging out at the airport. It was a popular skater hang out, because of the flatness, and the skaters were often seen there. Once again his cover was perfect.<p>

While talking with the other boys, he noticed a plane landing and Duncan's men running and driving towards it with a truck. The men were just about to open the truck, when an alarm was given to them through their walkie talkies (Alex's ipod was on the same frequency.)

Alex looked around him and then saw a parked car on the parking lot. It was the same car in with he had been yesterday.

The parked car had caught the attention of Duncan's men and they started to shoot it. The car quickly started, shoots came from there as well.

Alex was going to get in crossfire, other skaters were screaming and running away, some of them were shoot.

Alex knew how one should do in a crossfire situation like this, he sighed and took out his gun from his trousers.

He fired three well aimed shoots, each one hit Duncan's men straight in the head.

But the car was still there, it hadn't driven away. It was lurking on the corner of the airport building. Alex figured that there were more of bad guys stopping them from moving. Alex ran towards to the car. It was his only escape as well…

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Mike and Fi were watching over the airport the next day. They saw just Duncan's men and bunch of skating teenagers.

Since they had been there before and they were kids, no one paid attention to them, the parked suspicious looking car in the other had got the attention of Duncan's men, so an alarm was given and shooting started.

"Damn it." Michael swore and started the car, Fi started to shoot back.

They couldn't move much, since behind the corner of the airport building there were even more gunmen and they could hear the sound of an assault riffle.

Fi shot on the men near the truck and all the skaters between them ran away, all but one. He was a fair haired boy and he was in the middle of the crossfire.

"Fire or go down!" Michael would have liked to shout to him, cause if he stayed like he was he'd get killed.

Mike looked at the boy and to his surprise he recognized the kid, it was the same teenager who had stolen his wallet.

Very quickly the teenager went down and took something out of his trousers. It was a glock 17.

The kid turned his back on them and fired.

Fiona stopped shooting after noticing that all of the Duncan's men on the plane runway were down, she was pretty sure she hadn't hit them so she was searching the environment as the door of the car opened and Alex came in.

"Drive!" The boy shouted. "I'll take the left window, you take the right one." He added to Fiona.

Fi and Mike were looking at the kid, amazed.

Mike quickly realized the situation was deadly and started to drive as the teenager shoot out of the left window. It took a while for Fiona to start to do the same.

**OoooooooooooooooooooO**

They got away, leaving behind bleeding and dead men and were driving to Madeleine's house, since it was closer.

There was an awkward atmosphere in the car, everybody was silent.

Michael just drove, keeping his eyes on the road and not looking in the backseat, where FIona constantly glanced at the teenager, who had already hid his gun and noticed a small wound in his shoulder, there was a bullet but it was right on the surface of his skin. Alex took pliers from his pocket and took the bullet out. The boy didn't even flinch doing so. Even though the wound wasn't bad and the bullet wasn't deep, it was an impressive act.

After that the boy had binder up his shoulder, just like Fiona had seen trained soldiers do.

Fi stared at the kid in disbelief.

After a while Alex looked back at her." What?" He muttered.

"Wh-who are you?" Fiona stammered.

Alex smirked a bit. "I'm Alex."

"Well Alex, that airport isn't the safest place for teenagers to hang out." Michael said from the front seat.

"Though you don't seem to be a normal teenager." He continued and looked in the kids eyes through the driving mirror.

"I guess we have covered that." Alex answered with a little smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>So here u go ^^ I hope that you liked it ^^plz drop a review before u go!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Gosh I was fast this time! :D**

Soon they arrived to the yard of Madeline's house. Michael's mom opened the door smiling friendly, but her facial expression changed once he saw his son holding a teenaged boy by his shoulder.

"Michael!" Medeline shouted. "Fiona told me about that boy. Kids are kids and steal sometimes, but that doesn't give you the right to kidnap them!" Just when she was done with her lecture Alex took out a gun, this time under his shirt and entered the house. He scanned the room with his eyes and with the gun that he was holding.

"Wha-what's going on!" Madeline stuttered. "Don't worry, the kid is ok, I guess." said Sam who had also just arrived.

Alex's cold calculative eyes were still fixed on the room, then he looked at his wrist watch. "No bugs.." he muttered.

"The kid has a gun?" Madeleine asked his son. "And I thought you were a rebel as a teenager! Why is that kid carrying a gun?" Alex looked at the old lady and smiled."Guns as in plural. And believe me it's along story.."He said and sat casually down to the couch

.

"Would you like to share that story?" FIona asked and sat down as well. Michael looked at his mom who left the room immediately.

Alex sighed. "You ruined my cover" He said simply.

Then he looked at Mike. "You are a rogue CIA and a bad one according to your record, but are you still a CIA?" Alex said challenging Mike.

"Because if you are you know what it means if an agent ruins the cover of another agent."

"You are a spy?" Sam shouted in disbelief . Fiona looked at Mike, who didn't look that surprised. "Do you believe the kid?" She asked.

"He obviously has an access to my file and I think he is telling the truth." He looked at Alex. "What is your mission, I'll finish it since I've blown your cover."

Alex smiled slyly.

"Naa… I already have two weeks off school, so I''ll be gladly in as well. My mission is to find out what Mr. Duncan is up to in his little airport and make sure he is not a threat to Great Britain. And if he is, I'll eliminate the threat. I'm good at that." The kid finished and during his last words he smirked and glowed with self-confidence.

An uncomfortable silence landed to the room. Alex sighed. "Now is time for stupid questions. Please ask. I don't know will I answer, but I can't stand working with people who look at me weirdly wondering something."

"How old are you?" Fiona said quickly. "15." Alex answered and received a lift of an eyebrow even from Michael.

"Who do you work for?" Michael asked."For MI6, I thought that was bloody obvious!" Alex answered and for the 1st time let his real accent slip in and for the 1st time Mike,Fi and Sam realized that the boy was British.

"I mean at the moment.." Alex corrected.

"You have work history?" Michael continued.

"Yeh, ASIS, CIA…" Alex said. Michaels eyes were measuring the boy.

There was once again a short silence. "Was that it?" Alex asked. "Well, that went well."

"What do you know about Mr. Duncan?" Now it was Alex's time to ask them a question.

"That he is smuggling guns to UK."Fiona Mike seemed to trust the boy, so would she.

Alex thought for a moment. "he is going to try a revolution. He hates the monarchy. He is just one of those power thirsty crazy maniacs." And that was why I was put to this job.. He thought, but didn't say it aloud.

"Where is he getting the guns?" Alex continued.

"That's the worst part." Sam said and Michael continued." He is buying them from a big criminal organization called Scorpia. Scorpia has been quite weak lately, but it's still impossible to infiltrate to there. so we have no way of entering to Duncan's inner circle in the business. We can't do that as long as Scorpia is offering him supplies."

Alex's sly smirk became even more wide, but it still didn't reach his eyes. It made the boy look lifeless, like a doll.

"So we have a plan. Tomorrow Duncan won't get guns from his sellers. So guys can infiltrate and become his new suppliers, I obviously can't do that. I'm underaged."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked the kid with a quite bored and unbelieving tone.

"Make the criminal organization you talked about back off." Alex said and walked to the door. "Oh yeh, can some one please drive me to the airport?" He added and both Mike and Fiona stood up. They'd want to see the kid carry out this weird plan of his...

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE reviews ^^<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MASSIVE THANK YOU TO YOU ALL! :)**

**I've never before received such positive feedback after posting a chapter! So it kinda gave me a writing boost (well translation boost xD)**

* * *

><p>"So where are the Scorpia guys?" Alex asked as they arrived to the airport.<p>

Mike pointed at a black van that drove to the parking lot. "They have a meeting with Duncan here soon, those guys are his only connection to Scorpia."

Fiona looked at the kid. "How do you not know that?"

"I arrived about three days ago. I didn't know that Scorpia was involved." Alex said, a bit annoyed since he didn't like people questioning his work.

Then he stepped out of the car.

"What are you doing?" FIona shouted at him.

"I'm going to have a friendly talk with our friends in the van." Alex informed.

"And ask them to leave." He said and started to walk towards the van.

"Are you crazy! Why would they listen to a kid!" Fiona shouted still after him.

Alex smirked "I'll say pretty please."

Michael just sat on the drivers seat and Fiona looked at him." I'm going to go after him." She said and was about to open the car door, but Mike stopped her. "The kid seems to know what he is doing." Michael muttered.

"No he is not! He is going to get himself killed!" Fiona protested.

"We will go and help him, if it seems he needs help." Mike said.

Alex was already really close to the van. And just like he thought the men inside watched the movements outside really carefully. So two men stepped out.

"Go away kid, if you know what is best for you." One of them said.

Alex knew that he was in a hurry, Duncan himself might arrive anytime now..

"I know what is best for me, but no, I won't go away." Alex said with a smirk.

"But do you know what is best for you? I think you should contact the two leaving boarding members and say that you are leaving."

The men looked surprised, So he had calculated right, there were only two board members left, Alex thought. The men stood still, the other one pulled out his gun.

"Who do you think you are and what do you think you're doing?" The man asked.

Alex laughed a little. "You Scorpia guys are pathetic. You already tried that once. With a sniper riffle."

The man looked even more angry, but didn't fire.

"You will do as I say." Alex informed. "Contact your bosses, say that Alex Rider stopped by to say hi. He is taking care of Albert Duncan case, your bosses will know what that means. If Scorpia want's to get out before things go ugly, I'll give them that chance". Alex wouldn't have liked to say that. He wanted revenge. But he didn't have time for that. He had a family that was waiting for him, he needed to finish this job as quickly as possible.

The men still stood still. Then Alex saw that the other man was about to take out his gun as well, so they didn't believe them.

With a sigh Alex attacked.

He quickly hit the other man to his feet, and the man fell, Alex took his gun and shoot the other man to his shoulder.

Then he kicked the both unconscious. Alex snorted as he looked at the men. His age really was a problem, people tended not to believe him.

Then he turned his face to the back of the car. There was a small tiny hidden video camera and probably a microphone next to it.

"Did you hear what I said?" Alex said to the camera.

Inside the car the remaining two men looked at each other uncomfortably, they decided to do as the kid had told them to.

They got an order to get away as quickly as possible.

the contented Alex walked back into Mike's car, where Fiona and Michael were still waiting for him. Michael looked at Alex with calculating cold eyes. Alex responded with the same look. Fiona on the other had had a motherly facial expression.

"What happened? are you hurt?" She said.

"Scorpia is out of the game." Alex said and fastened his seat belt.

"You have history with them." Michael said finally. It wasn't a question, he was stating out the obvious. But Fiona on the other hand looked at Alex, she was shocked.

Alex didn't speak, but made a mental note to himself: This Michael Westen was good at his job.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiih :)<strong>

**I'd like to say a few words about Alex in the this story. Since he is a bit darker, edgier and even more sarcastic xD It's just like I'd imagine him to act, since all he really wants to do is be back home, but he knows he needs to finish the job first. So he is basically super pissed off xD**

**Thankies ^^ ooh and yeh, leaving behind a review really makes me translate faster ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Mike and Fi drove Alex to his hotel, where he slept the night. They would start the operation tomorrow already, Mike would try to become Duncan's new supplier and Alex informed that he wanted to come and watch their work. So in the next morning Michel's black car was once again in front of the Hilton hotel. Alex stepped into it.

"What's the plan?" The kid asked. "Michael is good at this." Fi answered. "He'll be a russian gun dealer."

"Do you speak russian?" Alex demanded.

"Да *" Michael answered while driving.

Alex bit his lip, he knew one question that every Russian mob member should know the answer to, but if he'd say it out loud and it turned out Michael knew it as well Alex would give away a lot of himself. But he needed to know was the man ready for the mission.

"Who killed the president in 2007, who's the polar bear of mother Russia, the one that can never be killed." It was a stupid riddle, thought Alex, since the person who it was about was already dead.

"Yessen Gregovitch." Michael whispered, looking at the boy seriously.

He tried to read the boy's face, but it was a blank mask. The boy is trained, Michael reminded himself.

Alex nodded, Mike did know what he was doing…

So Michael left the car and went to the airport. From the windows you could se that he was talking with Duncan's men, soon Duncan himself arrived.

"he is good at what he does." Alex stated out.

"He is professional." Fiona answered. "Just like you." She continued looking at Alex.

"What do your parents think about your career choice?"

Alex laughed a bit. "The time for stupid questions is over" But after a while he did answer:" They're dead"

He said that with a child's voice..

"Oh..I'm sorry." Fiona said and looked sympathetic.

"I do have an adoption family, though." Alex said

"And what do they think?" Fiona asked.

"Well, Pleasures are really fine about it.." Alex said sarcastically.

"They don't know?"

"Not all. They don't know I'm still doing this. I was supposed to be out." Alex said.

"What happened then?" FIona asked.

"I screwed up." Alex stated simply. He would not be telling about how he shoot innocent school kids, he didn't want to see the look in Fiona's eyes that would tell that he couldn't go back home. He'd already seen it in Jones' eyes. And maybe he knew the truth himself, he was damaged. He'd never be a normal kid again.

But Alex kept his mouth shut, instead he said.

"But when I get home, I'm never doing this again."

After a while Michael came it. "Simple, they'll drive a big load of guns here tomorrow, all we have to do is make sure police is there."

It would be soon over, Alex thought. This job had been easy.

But he still wanted to be there tomorrow, checking that it really was over. He needed to do a clean job, so that MI6 had no reason to contact him ever again.

So Next morning the whole gang was on the airport watching as the police came and arrested Duncan's men. It all seemed perfect.

"Lets go, we don't want to be found." Michael said and started the car.

That was when Alex noticed a small plane in the end of the runaway.

The police had missed it.

In the plane went a small man in a suit, the man had a walking stick.

It was Mr. Duncan. Quickly Alex made his decision and jumped out of the moving car and started running towards the plane, the plane as well had started to move.

"Kid what the hell are you doing?" Michael shouted after him.

"Alex come back!" FIona screamed. Michael was looking out of the window and realized where the boy was headed. It would be a suicide, but he would not do it alone. Michael stopped the car and ran after the teenager.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger end? or is it xD I don't quite know... anyways hope that you liked it ^^<strong>

**Reviews are welcome as always!**

***= at least my dictionary says it's "Yes" for Russian :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**:) Thanks for the support! I hope you like the chapter!**

The airplane was a couple of meters high when Alex reached it. He opened the buckle of his belt and took out a strong cord that had a even stronger suction on the other hand of it. It was a gift from Smithers. Then he threw it and it stuck on the bottom of the plane, right next to the hatch. Suddenly he felt strong hands on his waist. "You're not doing this alone." Michael said.

Alex was surprised, no one had ever tried to help him like this. He closed the buckle which started to pull the cord back in, taking Alex and Michael up. Michael was hanging strongly on Alex and somehow they made it safely on the bottom of the airplane.

They were high on the air and the plane was going even faster all the time. Michael's life was on Alex's hands. The boy didn't understand how Michael was still alive if he trusted strangers this much THey managed to open the hatch with a "skin cream" that Alex also carried with him. Michael was holding strongly to Alex who pulled them both inside the plane, Michael closed the hatch after them. When Mike finally registered that they were in a boot of the plane that was full of guns and explosives, Alex already walked around chewing gum.

"What are you going to do?" Michael asked the boy, the way they got in the plane told Michael that the kid had to have a plan. He took the gum out of his mouth and placed it next to a barrel full of explosives. "Blow up the plane." He whispered, just like he wouldn't want to say it out loud." What?" The stunned Mike asked. "This plane is going to blow up in 10 minutes!" Alex shouted and pointed at the gum. Mike's gaze wondered from the gum to boy, Alex was being serious.

"Blowing up a plane is a serious thing. And you are a kid" "Do you think that I don't know that?" Alex asked and opened his backpack, in there he had a parachute."We are going to use that to get away?" Michael asked.

"I only have one of them." Alex said. "I'm heavier than you and you have that cord thing. You can wrap yourself on me with it. Give the parachute to me." Mike said and stretched out his hand towards Alex. "And how will I know that you wont try to drop me?" Alex demanded. "You could have done the same to me, I trusted you. And you will have a cord. "Michael said. "Trust me, Alex." That was possibly the first time he called the kid by his name. "I don't trust people." Alex pointed out. "No one, not anymore. I'm sorry." He said keeping the parachute."But you have a family?" Mike asked. "Adoption." Alex corrected."But surely you trust your family?" Mike asked. Alex gulped. "I care about them."

Mike looked and the boy, who was looking at the floor. Michael understood. The boy had lost too much. You could see it from his eyes, but the way he acted right now told that he had lost and seen that much that it was difficult to understand how he kept it all under control. How he got up from bed in the mornings? How he still had will to live? Alex had had a emotional moment and during it he had dropped the parachute, that Michael was now putting on."How much time do we have?" Mike asked bringing Alex back to the real world."Five minutes." Alex responded.

Michael walked to Alex and started to wrap the cord in Alex's buckle around himself. "I'm going to jump now." He said. "Hold on."

But Alex wouldn't had do that, because the experienced adult spy held on the him with a bear like grip.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very well aware that the stuff Mike &amp; Alex pull of is pretty much...impossible? :D<strong>

**But come on! Alex has been sent to space and snow boarded with a freaking ironing board! So let the kid continue doing his little tricks that break the laws of nature ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**THis is the final chapter =) For now... ;)**

They landed in the middle of nowhere, in some forest. Alex separated from Michael as quickly as he could. "We are in some national park about 60 kilometers from Miami" Alex informed looking at his phone. Michael nodded removing the parachute and then pointed out." I hope you noticed that I didn't try to kill you or anything."But all that he got as an answer was a simple nod.

"I gotta go." Alex said. Even though he would still have about a week free from school, he wanted to get to his family, away from this world. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want anyone to see this side of him ; the cold, calculative, broken, silent and serious Alex. That Alex scared away all his peers and made psychiatrists go nuts."I could give you a ride." Mike said and pointed at a parked car on a nearby forest road."You'd steal a car?" Alex asked, but Mike was already running towards it and hot-wired it.

They both were silent most of the way, but when they got to Miami Michael opened his mouth. "Do you want to take a shower in my apartment? You look awful."Alex had a jacuzzi in his hotel room, but he did feel like saying goodbyes to the rest of the "team" before going, so he said yes.

It was late when Michael arrived to his flat and woke up the sleeping FIona "I've waited for hours! What the hell happened? Where's the kid?" Alex stepped out behind Michael's back."Hey Alex." Fiona smiled quickly and continued giving Michael a interrogative look."The plane blew up." Mike answered. "But you weren't carrying any explosives!" Fiona said.

"No I wasn't." Michael said looking at Alex, who was once again more occupied with his phone."My job is done. I just got a message from Britain. They have found Duncan's armory and confiscated it."

Sam, who had heard enough stepped out of the shadows of the room."And Duncan is dead?" He asked and looked accusingly at Alex "Don't get me wrong. He was a bad man and the world is a better place without him. But I'm not celebrating the fact that he was killed by 15-year-old assassin."

Alex's facial expression tensed. "I am not an assassin." He said clearly. "You still do kill people as a job." Mike pointed out."I don't get payed or anything! They force me to do this." Alex defended himself."Is that even legal?" Fiona said, which was odd, since when did she care about the law? "I don't know and don't care." Alex said. "Because this was the end. Tomorrow I am back to school."

"You seriously still go to school?" Fiona asked, she thought the boy had joked.

Alex nodded. "Daily , since after I quit the whole spying thing couple months ago"

"Well how come you're now here?" Sam asked."The intelligence agencies have a nasty habit of dragging their employes back to the game." Michael said."That's right." Alex confirmed. "And I screwed up and they got a head start on me. I won't do that again. I won't get involved with this business anymore. I will never spy or kill anybody." Alex swore and went to the shower."Interesting kid." Sam said.

After saying goodbyes to Michael, Fiona and Sam, Alex took a cab to his hotel, just to collect his stuff and then he was on his way back home. When the taxi arrived to his home street he received a phone call."Good work, Alex." Ms. Jones said with a bossy, but proud voice. Alex sneered. " You will never ever contact me. Is that clear? I do not work for you and you have nothing to blackmail me with anymore." Jones was silent for a while. She did feel guilty about what the MI6 had done to Alex."As you want Alex. But if you ever need us, or if you change your mind. Call us"

Alex hang up just as the taxi arrived. He stepped out and looked at his home. The red semidetached brick house looked beautiful..Alex was smiling, he was home again. And really soon Sabina's mother, his mother would ran out of the house and hug him and say "Where have you been, we've missed you!" and he'd hug all of them back and give Sabina an everlasting kiss. But when he looked at the house more clearly he noticed that the front door was open. Were the Pleasures outside? Alex walked in through the open door and put the lights on."Mom, dad, Sabina?" He shouted and looked around him. Everything seemed just fine.

That was until he arrived to the living room. There was water on the floor, the flower pot had fallen. Also the couch and the seats were all in wrong order. Alex looked around the room, panic taking over him. Then his eyes found the big red text on the wall. There was just one word, written with letters that were about 1m tall.

SCORPIA

It was written with blood. Alex recognized the smell right away when it his his nostrils. He saw a pale, bloody hand behind the couch. The hand was wearing a heart bracelet. Alex had given one for Sabina on last Valentines day.

He just stood there, quiet for a while. Then he peered behind the couch and saw his adoption family, all silent and forever still. All dead because of him.

But Alex didn't cry, didn't feel guilty or sad. He had felt enough during his short life. Now the limit had been crossed. He felt absolutely nothing, but the growing rage inside him. With cold eyes and dreary steps he walked out of the house. Outside he took out his phone. " Tell me my next mission. My fee is 200 000 pounds per mission." He said with completely emotionless voice.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end of part I ;) Yep I'm continuing this, but It will take a while.<strong>

**I know the ending might be a big shocking.. but when I first started this story that was the only thing I was sure about: The Pleasures will all die in the end and Alex will become a bastard...**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY :D finally new chapter! The story will change tragically so I though about continuing it here or making a proper sequel..but I decided to continue it here :)**

**Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

><p>London. A city, where you could find almost every kind of people. People looking for something, people who had lost everything. In the city everybody blended in.<p>

Even a blond teenager, who mostly didn't talk to anyone, who always kept to himself and would cause nightmares to who ever made the mistake of looking him in the eye.

Alex Rider had come back to his homeland. But it didn't feel the same, nothing felt the same anymore. Tulip Jones had been there to welcome him home. Alex had shoot the woman a glance with his lifeless brown eyes. "Tell me my next assignment." He had said. Mrs. Jones didn't know what to say. MI6 needed Alex, but the boy who stood in front of her wasn't that joyful teenager anymore. Actually Alex didn't look like a teenager anymore, but nor did he look like a man. Mrs. Jones had never been afraid of any of MI6's agents before, but she got shivers down her spine looking at Alex. The boy was broken.

"Alex.. I'm so sorry about what happened…" She started. Alex turned back to her, the room was full of MI6 agents and quickly before any of them could react Alex had Mrs. Jones pinned against the wall. "So am I." The boy spoke clearly. One of the agents tried to save his boss from the situation, but Alex knocked him unconscious with his elbow.

"I think you remember the terms I told you on the phone. About my fee." Alex said and let her go.

"I'm going now." He said to the agents. "Don't try to stop me." The agents were frozen, staying still, almost not breathing.

"Call me, if you have work for me. If you don't.. I'm sure others have." Alex said and left the room

Mrs. Jones sighed. She didn't know Alex anymore. The boy was a bomb, dangerous, unexpected and extremely pissed of… Normally MI6 wouldn't use a person like that, normally they would "take care" of people like that…Jones sighed and took out his phone. But this was Alex Rider. She dialed the number Alex had given her. MI6 did need their best agent, it didn't matter how unstable he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short I know :D in next chapter Mike and Fi will be back..<strong>

**I have no idea how often I will update, since I don't have a clear idea of where this is going...**


	12. Chapter 12

**__Finally it's Holidays and I have time to update this :) Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>It had been almost six months since Michael Westen had stumbled on Alex Rider. So Fiona, Sam and Mike had forgotten the boy, almost forgotten, since Michael often found himself thinking about the kid.<p>

The boy reminded him of himself a bit. Michael did wonder how Alex was doing with his life, but he never expected to see the boy again….

**OoooooooooooooooooooooO**

It was a sunny normal day in Miami, Michael Westen was working. He was in a plaza with Fiona and the man they were trying to take down.

Gerald Mason, a really bad guy, Involved in prostitution. They were undercover as usual and just sealing a deal with Mr. Mason as Michael heard something. A loud bang, a bang that he would recognize even in his sleep. A Sniper rifle. "Fiona! Get down!" he shouted and just in time, Fiona was lying on the ground and a bullet passed over her. The gun shoot caused a panic, of course it would. Michael looked around him. But no one was shoot? Then he saw Gerald Mason lying in the ground, one bullet had went straight to his heart. The man had died instantly.

The shooting had stopped and Michael could hear sirens. Fiona was already running away, they didn't wanna be around when the police came. Michael in the other hand looked at the buildings looking for a place where the sniper could have been. He didn't want to leave the scene just yet. After all some one had just tried to shoot him and Fiona as well. But the shoot for Gerald had been perfect, Mike thought. A professional, and Gerald had been his target. Michael started running away as well, but not towards the car, towards a skyscraper. A roof of that building had to be the place where the sniper had been. Michael scanned the people who were exiting the building. Business men, but none of the carried a case huge enough to hid a rifle. Also a teenager wearing a cap came out,he carried a rucksack. Michael wouldn't have glanced at him twice unless he hadn't seen a familiar blond shaggy hair. Could it be?

The teenager lifted his head. Alex Rider. Michael looked at the boy surprised. The boys eyes met his and to Michael's surprise he smirked a little and started running away.

Michael looked after Alex, Yes the rucksack was big enough to have a rifle in it. Michael was furious. The boy had just tried to shoot him!

Despite Fiona's shouting from the car Michael went after Alex…

* * *

><p>No, I still have no idea where this is eventually going :D But I think I'm slowly figuring it out...<p>

Plus a reminder : I **LOVE** reviews :D

Thank you for reading it so far and **Happy Holidays!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally an update xD !**

The boy was quick, Michael knew that. So he really didn't expect to catch him, not as easily as he did. He found Alex just standing around a corner of an empty street. He was obviously waiting for him.

"Did you just shoot us?" Michael shouted at the kid. Alex laughed a bit. "You were hanging out with my target. He's a bad man you know." The boy said with a smirk.

"That's what I do, remember? It was a cover. He was a bad man, I agree." Michael said and then thinking clearly. "But you shot him. You were supposed to go and live with your family." He pointed out.

"And you almost killed us!" He decided to add.

"You know, if I had wanted to kill you, you'd be dead." Alex said coldly and turned to go.

"My work here is over, see you." The boy said. But Michael went after him and grabbed his arm. He had spent just a little time with Alex, when they last met, but this wasn't the boy he knew.

Alex Rider was tough, but he had morals, loyalties, rules and emotions. This boy who stood in front of him lacked all of those things. The boy in front of him was empty, dead but still alive.

A situation that Michael recognized. The boy he had met 6 months ago, reminded him of himself. But this boy in the empty street terrified him, since it reminded him of how he'd imagined himself to be like if he'd lost his brother or mother or Fiona…

"Alex, what happened?" Michael asked with a low soft growl.

The boy's eyes flashed and suddenly Michael found him self pinned against the wall with a knife against his throat.

"Life happened." Alex said bitterly. "Death happened"

"Those things happen all the time. It could happen to you, just now.." Alex said moving the knife.

"And I asked my self. Why should I care?" Michael looked at the furious eyes of the boy. He could find no warmth in those eyes, no love, no hope.

Suddenly some one punched Alex. "Let him go!" Fiona shouted and got the teen off balance. Then she saw his face. "Alex, is it you?" She smiled a bit, like seeing an old friend. Alex didn't attack back, which surprised even himself.

"He shot the man." Michael informed Fi. The three of them just stood there. Alex didn't want to see anyone from his past, he had liked being with these people, he had emotions towards them. He liked them, maybe even cared for them. Those were emotions he hadn't felt for half year. And He didn't like them.

"Why did you follow me?" Alex said and took out two guns from his jacket, pointing one at Mike and one at Fi.

"I always follow people who try to shoot me." Mike said with a confident voice, he wasn't afraid of the situation.

"Well, that's thoughtful. But I need to go now, I have people to meet." Alex said and started walking away still holding them at gun point.

"Do you mean kill?" Fiona asked with a shaky voice, that was unusual for her.

Alex smirked. "I do meet people to get paid as well" He said and disappeared to the traffic.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep..Alex is pretty much a bad ass cold hearted bastard ;) Cause I've always wanted to turn him into one x)<strong>

**Not saying he isn't able to pull it through and get back into his feet... well we shall see ;)**

**Hope you like it ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gotta say I was surprised by the feedback i got from the last chapter :D I was sure most of you would hate that Alex turned out like this. Well for me it has always been a dream (as I constantly keep mentioning) and it was nice to find more people as cruel as I ! :D**

**So this is going to be super short, but I think It'll work best as it's own chapter :P**

* * *

><p>Michael and Fiona bursted in to Mike's apartment, where Sam was waiting for them.<p>

"So what happened?" He asked.

"The target is dead." Mike said.

"You shouldn't have went after him." Fiona said and glanced at Mike.

"After who?" the Confused Sam asked.

"You know, Mike." Fiona said angrily, ignoring Sam. "He almost killed you. He is not the person we knew anymore. You saw that look in his eyes. He is not even a person anymore." Fiona said. She did feel sorry for the kid, but wanted to stay as far away as possible from him. Alex gave her the creeps.

"So which old friend did you meet?" Sam asked.

"Alex Rider." Mike answered.

"The spy kid?"

"The heartless murder machine." Fiona corrected. "The kid shot our target and us too."

"Those were warning shoots."Michael said. "If he had wanted to kill us, we would be dead."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Fiona said. "The kid is scary good, lets hope we never see him again."

"Fi is right."Sam said. "I''m glad you two are alive." he continued. "Technically the kid did the job for us, we have no target to take down. So what is our next move?" Sam asked.

Michael was in a bad mood and thinking.

"We are going to find Alex." He said

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated ^_^ <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you crazy?" Fiona shouted. "The boy is bad news!"

"But he is still a boy." Michael protested.

"So you're getting personally involved? That's never good!" Fi continued shouting.

Michael had had enough, why wouldn't anyone else see what had happened to Alex? People don't just turn into that without a reason..

"If I remember right last time you saw the kid you felt sorry for him, protective!"

"YES I did! He was brave, good at what he did, but you could still see that he was scared and he cared about people and the most important he didn't kill people. He avoided it! " Fiona answered.

"He was scared because of all the things he had seen and done, but he still had people to care about. He was just like me. Don't you have any idea what happens to a person like that when you take away the people he cares about? Because that after all is their biggest fear. You'll loose your loved ones and all your fears at the same time, then all that's left is the anger. It will burn you alive, make you into.."

"What Alex has become" Fiona whispered, finally understanding.

"He once said his adoptive family was called the Pleasures." She continued.

"I'm going to go and search for dead Pleasures then." Sam said and left.

Alex Rider walked into his apartment, one of many that he nowadays owned. He dropped onto the couch and took out his phone and dialed the number for MI6.

"The job is done." He said.

"I could see it from the news," Jones responded. Her voice shook a bit, just like it always did when she talked to Alex. She did well as the big boss of MI6, but there were two thing she was afraid of: calling Alex Rider to give him a job and receive the calls from him. She hadn't met the boy for 3 moths and was glad for that. She couldn't bare looking into those cold eyes, to see the blank face and hear the empty harsh voice, that had no compassion. She knew it was all their fault, they had turned this boy into a monster.

When Alex first had came back and offered to work for them she had been thrilled. They would have their best asset back.

Of course she found out what the reason was: Pleasures were dead.

She could see after meeting Alex after that, that the boy was different. But still nothing could have prepared her for the news she received after his 1st mission back with them.

Alex had been sent into a factory that was run by terrorists, they had stolen some dangerous formulas from MI6 and were now making some kind of bombs.

Alex's mission was to get those plans back and destroy the bombs.

Jones had received a phone call from Alex, abbot 24 hours after he had been given the job. The boy was done.

Jones was thrilled, he was even faster nowadays. A squat was sent to the factory to check it out and arrest the people in it.

There weren't any alive.

There were bodies everywhere. Bodies with gun shot wounds in their heads, bodies with throats slit out, bodies with a broken neck.

Alex Rider still had 100 percent success rate in his missions, he just did them differently.


	16. Chapter 16

**A long pause once again -.- Sorry for that! :) I have only 1 month of my exchange student year left :o so I want to enjoy it :)**

Sam, Fiona and Mike found the dead Pleasures easily. It had been in all the papers and tv. A whole family slaughtered, even their young beautiful daughter. But there was no mention of their son. The life Alex had had with Pleasures was wiped away, just like that. Digging even deeper in Alex's past they found that he had no one left.

His parents had died when he was just a baby. Then his uncle, Alex had been 14 then.

And then last his nanny or someone that clearly was very close to him Jaquelin Starbright. It was like the death had been following the kid from the day he was born. And then one day he decided to give up and start creating it himself as well.

"Poor boy." Fiona said reading the files that they had managed to dig out. Mike was quiet, he had so much understanding for the boy that it scared himself.

Actually he was surprised that Alex had last this long as a sane person.

"So what will we do with him?" Sam asked looking at Mike. The spy's face was full of emotions, that he didn't easily show.

It would be wise to take the kid out of game, it would be difficult, but still the wisest and easiest way to make the world a better and safer place.

Of course there was another choice, a dumb one, something that would be almost impossible to do. Make the kid feel again.

But since the first moment that this thought crossed Mike's mind he knew that this was what he had to try. Alex had saved his life a couple of times, the kid had even saved the world a couple of times.

They all owed to the kid. And after all this mess, Alex Rider still deserved to be saved.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a cold rainy night. The private plane landed to the Heathrow airport. Alex Rider was back in England after couple of missions in the States. MI6 ordered him to go and train some agents in Brecon Beacons, But before that he had been given a two weeks vacation, to rest. Not that he would need it neither want it.

Then he'd go to Brecon Beacons for a a few weeks, and after that Alex would be send to kill and cause chaos again. He smiled at the thought.

When he opened the door to his London apartment he just wanted to go to sleep. He didn't expect anyone to be there, who'd be that stupid?

"Hello kid." A familiar voice said. Michael Western stepped out of the kitchen. Alex didn't even have time to respond or think, when Fiona already hit him unconscious.

**A really short one..I'm trying to upload more today :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**YAY 3 chapters on the same night! :D * happy dance***

The smell of some chemical woke him up. Alex, trained spy as he was investigated the situation carefully before showing signs of life. He was tied in his wrists and feet to a chair, just like in cheap action movies. He could smell chemicals, but heard almost nothing, just footsteps. Who was it?

Then he remembered. Michael Western and his friends, the people he once met in Miami. But what did they want with him?

Ok, Alex had shot them, but Mike knew very well that he hadn't shoot to kill. So they had to be hired for do this, Alex thought.

"Michael Western." Alex said opening his eyes. He was in a dark large room. It had to be old factory of some kind, because of the smell.

"Alex Rider." Mike said dramatically and looked the boy in the eye. The room was almost empty, with just 3 windows, a sofa were Mike was resting and the chair Alex was tied to.

"So..It seems like you'll be the one to take you the famous Alex Rider." The boy said. Mike rose from the couch.

"Care to tell me who payed you to kill me? I'd like to know who finally succeeded." Alex asked.

"Who says I'm killing you?" Michael said and stopped walking. He was just a few feet away from Alex.

"You're here to invite me for a cup of tea then?" Alex said smirking. Michael bit his lip. That's when Alex believed him. The man wasn't going to kill him, or not right now. This was something else…

"Where's your team?" Alex asked trying to lead the conversation elsewhere.

"They didn't want to come."

"I bet they didn't." The boy smirked again.

"It's because they do want to kill you, they think it is the only good choice." Michael said.

"And you don't?" Alex continued smirking

Michael landed on his knees, to get his eyes on the level of Alex's

"I think you can be saved."

The boy bursted out a cold laugh, just like Michael thought he would.

"Man, you know you're talking with the child devil? Or that's what they call me in Russia. And last time I checked the bible, the devil is far away from the heavenly light."

"This is not about religion. It's about life." Mike continued.

"Too bad, cause the only thing I know it death." The boy spitted out bitterly. Mike sighed and stood up. This could take a while, but he was prepared. He had brought slides, a projector and a white screen with him.

He put the slides on. First there was a family photo of a young man, that looked like Alex, a woman and a baby.

"I've seen this one a million times." Alex said.

"Your family." Michael pointed out the obvious.

"They were killed 2 weeks after the photo." Alex continued.

"What would your father think about you? Would he be proud to know his only son is working for the M16 and killing everyone he crosses paths with?"

"I never knew the man. As I said. He died! So why would I care about his thoughts?" Alex said with cold voice. He knew that Michael was copying the CIA handbook of the process how to break people. Alex didn't care, he went alogn. After all what was there left to break?

**That's it for now :P I'd really appreciate ideas since this is all of the story I have at the moment :P normally I always have some unedited chapters that I'm working on.**

**So who do you wanna see?**

**I'm thinking about bringing back Tom ;) A good idea?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes I'm still alive :P and so sorry for the delay! I have no good reason for it...I just didn't really know where this story is going to go...But i do now ;) **

Mrs. Jones sat on her chair with a grumpy face. Everything was going wrong. Their best, but most unreliable agent was missing. Alex Rider never returned from his vacation and had been missing for at least a week now.

She had no idea what to do. Alex Rider was a time bomb, but he was a very useful one.

"Here are the tapes, ma'am. " An operative that had just walked into the room said.

Mrs. Jones assumed that the boy had ran, gone to work for some one else, but the security tapes from Alex's apartment proved her wrong.

She watched as somebody drag Alex from his flat, the boy was obviously unconscious.

The operative watched the tapes with her. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

Mrs. Jones thought for a while. Maybe it was best for everybody if they boy was eliminated…But then he remembered the huge pile of unfinished assignments….

"Get him back. "Mrs. Jones said biting her lip.

"No offense ma'am, but MI6 teams or agents want nothing to do with this kid. He is bad news."

Mrs. Jones sighed. The man was right. Alex had grown a bad reputation lately…

She had to think out side of the box. They had to use someone outside the MI6 and someone who would want to save him, someone who liked him…

Then she got an idea. Her face lit up, well, as much as a face of the leader of MI6 could.

"Call the SAS. Ask for Unit-K and tell them that they have a missing team member that's waiting for their rescuing. " She said.

**OOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

Alex heard the metal doors open, Michael came in. The same time as usual, Alex thought. He had been a captive for 3 weeks now, if he had calculated the time right.

"So what are we going to talk about today?" Alex said mocking the man. Michael had shown him pictures of his loved ones, when that hadn't work he moved to pictures of the mostly innocent people Alex had killed.

But the boy remained the same. He just didn't care. But Michael wasn't going to give up…

"I was thinking about the story of how you became a spy."

"You already know that. It's boring. I was a pussy when I let them blackmail me." Alex said. He didn't really care what he'd had to tell or say, he just wanted to be freed. Michael let him use the bathroom and delivered him food twice a day, but still being tied to a chair for 3 weeks wasn't nice…

"So, what happened then?" Michael continued.

"I was sent to a place called Brecon Beacons to…"

Alex was cut off. He could hear noise from outside. Michael looked at the kid. "Friends of yours?" He asked.

"I don't have friends." Alex said simply.

"Enemies then…"Michael said taking out his gun

**I know it's kind of short :P But I promise to update soon :) **

**Plus i love reviews ! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry for not updating in ages, once again :(**

**It took me a while to decide how this is going to end, but this is the final chapter and it's longer than the others I believe ;)**

**I hope you'll like it !**

When MI6 contacted K-unit they instantly assumed they were to rescue fox. He was after all the only other team member they had had. Of course there had been someone else..a little boy. Cub.

But they didn't talk about him, they haven't even mentioned him briefly since he left. The idea of a small boy in SAS seemed so impossible. Of course they wondered from time to time who this mysterious Cub had been. Of course Wolf knew, at least more than others.

But even he wasn't prepared for what waited them inside the old factory.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"We have a serious lead from MI6, they say he is here." Eagle said. "Let's kick down the door then." Snake continued and that's what they did.

Michael inside had hid behind the sofa…leaving Alex totally helpless, tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"We have to find Fox. " Wolf said to the others as they entered. They searched for a while and then finally entered the room where Mike and Alex were.

Snake opened the door and instantly shouted to the others. It was dark, but he saw a figure who held his head down and was tied to a chair. "We have something here. Wolf,Eagle come!" The others came running.

Alex laughed recognizing the man's voice and the names. Had to be them. Them out of all.

"Hello again. " Alex said dramatically and lifted his head. At the same time Mike took aim ready fire….

The men stared at Alex for a while, all were in shock. "Cub?" Wolf said finally. His tone wasn't threatening, it was slightly worrying and protective, Mike observed.

"You going to untie me?" Alex snarked. The men just stood there. "Wha- what are you doing here?" Snake asked.

"Untie me first." Alex demanded. He wasn't having any of this. He had been tied up for a long while now, and now he was facing his old unit, them of all people! They used to make fun of him, make him feel…weak, vulnerable. He still remembered that, that horrible feeling and he didn't like it at all.

Just then Mike received a text, which created a loud beep-sound. "Shit." Mike said and stood up, still sharp and pointing the gun at the Brits who instantly took aim on him.

"Who the hell are you?" Eagle asked.

"Mike. It's nice to meed you. MI6 sent you I assume?" Michael said. Even though it was a uncomfortable situation, he felt secure. He always felt secure..

"You kidnapped this kid?" Wolf said furiously. Mike didn't answer, he was at gunpoint, but still he could find his way out.

"Could some one please just untie me? I've been here for ages!" Alex said with a puppy-dog face and tried to make some crocodile tears.

It worked. One of the solderers, Eagle started to untie him immediately.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Michael said. But on the other hand, he knew what was about to happen: it was his way out as well.

"Why?" Eagle said with a mocking tone.

"Cause I'm pissed of and leaving this place now." Freed Alex said and hit Eagle. The man fell down unconscious.

"Cub, what the hell are you…?" Snake said, but received a well-aimed kick to his head: Mike had decided to get out of there. The text had been from Fiona, they had a new client in danger, he was needed somewhere else. And this old factory was getting crowded anyway…

"Why did you hit him?" Wolf said pointing Alex at a gun. "We are here to help you!"

"I don't need help, from anyone. Tell MI6 I'm done." Alex said. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew that he needed time to think, to be alone.

"And give me your car keys." Alex added.

Wolf stared at him with blank eyes. "Alex you don't have to do this." He said. Alex sighed, he took Eagles gun from the floor and shot two times.

"Aaaargh", Wolf shouted. Alex had shot him to his both legs. The man fell down, Alex ran to him and stole the keys.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wolf shouted, but received no answer. Alex had left the building.

**OOOoooOOO**

Alex ran to the K-Unit's car.

"So what are you going to do?" A voice came behind him. Alex turned around.

Michael stood there outside, waiting for him, but he wasn't pointing Alex with a gun though.

"Why do you care?" Alex laughed, turned away from the man to open the car door.

Mike walked to him and placed his hand to the boy's shoulder. Alex stiffed a bit, turned back to the man with fury in his eyes, but before he could talk Michael started.

"Because I still care." He said. Alex laughed and tried to leave, but Michael stopped him, this time more violently.

He was holding his phone. "Look at them." There was a picture of a young girl and a woman, possibly her mother. It was the message he had received.

"They are innocent people. Her name is Alanna Wallace and she is 13 years old! This little girl and her mother they are being hunted down by terrorists, just because the girl's father worked for them and betrayed them. I can't turn my back from this and there was a time when you wouldn't have either." He shouted.

Alex looked at the photo then at Michael.

"Goodbye." The boy said finally, stepped into the car and drove away.

**OooOOOo**

From the factory Michael had gone straight to the airport and back to Miami. He went home, feeling dumb and miserable. What did he think he had been doing? Spending all his time with this sociopathic killer machine teenager.

But it was over now, it had to be. He had found Fiona sitting on his bed with "I told you so" look. Michael had only given her a dark glance, she had been right.

"Tell me more about the client" He had said finally.

He had met with them, Alanna and Alyssa Wallace. Michael and FIona had placed them in a hotel, where nobody should be able to find them, while Michael, Sam and Fiona would try to do something about the men that were after them.

**OOooooOO**

Michael woke up to a phone call. He answered the phone with a grumpy voice, he was still feeling stupid after what he had done with the teenage spy. Only two days had passed since he last saw him, saw him smirking and turning away going to cause mayhem to god knows where.

"I…We..were attacked. " A female voice said. Michael recognized the voice: Alyssa Wallace.

"Are you ok?" he said immediately.

"Yes, we..were saved. An angel ! It had to be and angel." She sobbed, sounding almost catatonic.

"I'm coming over." Michael said putting on his clothes and running to his car.

He arrived to their hotel room, which was in a third floor of a cheap motel. He opened the door and saw Alyssa holding her crying daughter, they both seemed still scared.

"Are you ok?" Michael said running to them. Then he saw the bodies. Two dead men on the floor, shot to their foreheads.

"What happened?" he asked.

"THey found us, they came in and said that they'd kill us." Alyssa tried to explain, but it seemed hard since she was still in shock.

"And then." She pointed to a broken window. "Some one came in through a window! A young blond boy. He shot them and smiled at me. He winked at my daughter! Then he jumped out of the same window where he came. He couldn't have been much more older than my daughter!" She had started to stutter. "That's impossible. That didn't happen. I..I imagined things. That can't be possible, can it?" She said looking at Michael.

Michael smiled and threw his arms around them both.

...

It was possible. But there was only one teenager in the whole world that could have done that.

"You're ok now." Michael said, holding them both.

"It had to be an angel." He heard the woman whisper.

Michael smiled a little, Yes, An angel of death.

**It's the end :) I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you liked it as well !**

**Feel free to drop a review, since i'm usually pretty bad at endings I really would like an opinion ! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING !**


End file.
